


D&D is a distraction (but a good one!)

by Mistubishi



Series: Garreg Mall [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: D&D playing, Everyone is here but not yet, F/M, Modern AU, bookshop au, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistubishi/pseuds/Mistubishi
Summary: Linhardt, Hubert and Ashe become addicted to Dungeons and Dragons.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Garreg Mall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	D&D is a distraction (but a good one!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Garreg Mach Galleria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311296) by [VeloxVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid). 



> This work was majorly influenced by Garreg Mach Galleria, by VeloxVoid. It was the joint best fanfiction I have ever read, so I wrote up my ideas. I changed it slightly, as well as added to it. Read it and the connections will leap off the page at you. This is the first work in the Garreg Mall series, and I will write more for it in the future. I will slowly explain things throughout the series, as it is all in my head at the moment. If you are confused, you will just have to wait.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Dungeons and Dragons or anything other real-world connections I make. Do not bother suing me. Please.

‘…up.’ Waking up, Linhardt’s eyes felt sore, and for a moment he didn’t know where he was. It was one of those bad waking-ups. Looking up from his crossed arms on the counter, Linhardt was greeted with the familiar view of Essar Texts, the bookshop he worked in. It was refined, unlike many of the other shops in Garreg Mall, with a purple carpet along the floor, oak walls with cedar bookshelves lined with books of many genres. Romance, historical fiction, fantasy, sci-fi, children’s books, non-fiction, classical novels, comics, manga, those trashy books you take on holidays, the lot. In one corner there was one of those revolving stands with audiobooks on tape. Linhardt disapproved of audiobooks, as did Hubert. Ashe, however, had been insistent, and it was hard to argue that they had sold well. This meant they stayed, for the greater good and all that. Turning his attention over to the left, he saw Ashe looking excited and Hubert looking sceptical.

‘What?’ Linhardt never liked being woken up from a nap, but he never had any problems falling back asleep, so he never bothered to do anything about it. Just as Ashe was about to reply, Hubert chimed in.

‘Ashe learnt the rules to D&D and is insisting we play it with him because his wife won’t, and he has to be in the shop during the day.’ Linhardt sighed. Mercedes would never understand the joys of a Role-playing board game. He had once been invited to their home for dinner, and they had no board games whatsoever, as a matter of fact. This was unsurprising, as most people didn’t play board games, but Linhardt was a nerd, so he and Caspar (his roommate) had loads.

‘Or, think of it like this: now we can play D&D during the day!’ Ashe interjected, unwilling to have his idea shot down so quickly.

‘I play D&D. Caspar struggles to remember the rules, so I’m up for some D&D with more intellectual folk.’ Linhardt agreed with Ashe, but with significantly less enthusiasm.

‘Fine.’ Hubert grumbled, ‘Give me the rules, and we’ll do it.’ Ashe quickly got out his phone and texted him an attachment to the online rulebook.

‘That was quick. Did you have it already copied in case I said yes so that we could start quicker?’ Hubert asked, mildly curious, only to be met by a sheepish grin and nod from Ashe. ‘Right then. I’ll have a look.’ An hour later, there was a table with a map behind the counter, and a small queue of patient customers on the other side. After a while, one of the shoppers spoke out.

‘Ah, ahem. I’d like to buy this book, please.’

‘Hmm? What is it?’ Linhardt questioned, not bothering to look up from his compiled character sheet.

‘A book.’ The customer replied, unsure as to what he meant and slightly disappointed by his rudeness.

‘Yes, yes, WHICH book?’ Hubert said, intervening in the conversation in an attempt to end it quicker.

‘Uh… The Secret History, by Donna Tartt.’ The customer was alright with the wait, but this was getting irritating. There was a quick mutter amongst the group, before the grey-haired employee stood up and looked at them.

‘Alright!’ Ashe quickly managed to deal with each of the customers’ requests, then sat back down and started the campaign given with the Starter Set Ashe had bought. The two players, Linhardt and Hubert, had chosen to be a Cleric and Warlock respectively. The campaign went on for a great period of time, with customers occasionally popping in and being driven out by Hubert’s glare. Over the course of the campaign, Hubert had become less and less objectionable, even smiling (a sight to behold) when he got a critical hit. About a week later, when they were really into it, gitting gud and all that, Hanneman von Essar, the near permanently absent owner of the shop, returned after a complaint was filed about the workers being rude and inattentive. As sad as this was for the trio, it was a benefit for the shop, as it had been starting to lose money. To solve this problem, the three of them and Caspar started to play D&D outside of the workplace, visiting Linhardt and Caspar’s flat about once a week. So, the starter set Ashe had originally bought was left to gather dust under the counter of Essar Texts.

**Author's Note:**

> I am both a bibliophile and a D&D fan, so this is all accurate. If you didn't get the reference, the classes they play in their D&D games are very similar to what classes they are in the actual game of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. I very much hope you enjoyed it, so please comment. Or don't. Up to you. Either way, I hope to write more of this series in the future. Ciao.


End file.
